


Wanna Play With You

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, Kindergarten, Rubber Ducks, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Now I’m sure you’ll make fun of me with the others, right?”





	Wanna Play With You

When that morning Yuto had arrived to the swimming pool, he almost couldn’t contain his joy.

He had barely said goodbye to his mother, walking toward the teacher with a cheerful smile, then he had worn his swimsuit and had joined his friends in the water.

They had been playing for a while, when he had realized that there was something wrong.

Yuri was in a corner, facing the wall, alone.

Yuto turned up his nose.

Since he had become his friend, he had grown accustomed to his shyness; but, hanging out with Ryosuke and him, it had seemed like he had gotten a little more opened, less inclined to spend time on his own.

He got close to him slowly, trying not to be noticed.

When he was a few steps from him though, the kid turned, frowning and hiding his hands behind his back.

“What are you doing, Yuri?” Yuto asked, curious.

“Nothing.” the younger replied, blushing and starting to look around, as if trying to find a way to escape.

“Why don’t you come play with us? We’re going to try diving from the trampoline, Ryo-chan says the last time he was here his parents let him do that.” he said, smiling, and expecting the other kid to be just as excited as him at the idea.

But Yuri shrugged, looking indifferent.

“No, thank you. I think I’ll stay here and I’ll play on my own.” he said, then he turned once again toward the swimming pool’s corner, taking for granted that, being rejected, the other would've left.

He wasn’t so lucky.

Yuto was confused, and he couldn’t understand what could’ve possibly been funnier than diving from the trampoline. So he stretched over Chinen’s shoulder, seeing in his hands a yellow object that he couldn’t identify.

With a quick movement he brought his hand under the younger’s arm, grabbing what he found out was a rubber duck.

He had just a moment to look at it, then Yuri’s face became red and the kid launched at him.

“Give it back!” he yelled, so loud that Yuto instinctively brought his hands to his ears, letting the duck fall into the water.

Chinen took it, possessively, holding it tight and glaring at his frined.

“I’m sorry, Yuri... I just wanted to know what you were playing with.” Yuto explained, looking like someone who was about to burst out crying.

“I don’t care! It’s mine, I know it’s for little kids and I didn’t want anybody to see it.” he complained, pouting. “Now I’m sure you’ll make fun of me with the others, right?” he asked, sad.

Yuto put a hand on his shoulder, and shook solemnly his head.

“Of course I won’t, Yuri.” he pointed at the pool deck, smiling. “I’ve got a buoy that’s duck-shaped, it’s not something for little kids.” he explained, simply.

He saw Yuri’s face slowly getting more relaxed, and then let go to a shy smile.

“So you don’t think it’s silly?” he asked, in a whisper.

Yuto laughed cheerfully.

“No, I don’t Chii-chan. On the contrary...” he said, and he was serious again. “Diving is not so funny after all, we can use only the lower trampolines. Can I stay here and play with you and the duck?” he asked, feeling satisfied at the look of pure joy Yuri threw at him, before nodding.

It had been a few minutes, and they saw Ryosuke running towards them, confused.

“Yuto! Yuri! Aren’t you coming?” he asked, pointing at the other kids in line next to the trampoline in the kids pool.

Nakajima was about to reply, but Chinen was faster.

“No, thank you Ryo-chan. Yuto and I are playing with my rubber duck.” he said, all haughty.

The other kid shrugged, and went back to the others.

Yuto looked at him for a moment, then smiled.

Yuri wasn’t so shy, after all.

One just needed to know how to deal with him, and he was definitely glad he knew just how.


End file.
